Let Me Be With You
by Sakura8907
Summary: Hideki wins the lottery, then gets drunk with Shimbo! While drunk, Hideki spends all his money on another persocom! But why does it look so familiar to manager Ueda, why won't Yumi stop crying, and is Chi getting jealous? R&R please!
1. Once in a Lifetime

**Hello! This is my 1st Chobit's fanfic, so please be nice! I thought up of this idea just a few minutes ago. It's a rondom thought I got. Now to the disclaimer so I won't get sued! Yeah! Oh, just to say, I've only read up to book 6, so if some of the events have changed since then, or relationships, etc. it's because of how many manga's I've read.**

**Disclaimer: Well, guess what? I don't own it!**

Chapter 1-Once in a Lifetime 

Hideki came in from school and threw his bookbag on the floor.

"Welcome home Hideki!" Chi said.

"Welcome home scary master!" Plum said excited.

"Hi. Chi, you're home early," Hideki said taking off his jacket.

"Manager said that I could take the rest of the day off today."

"Well that was nice of him. Did you thank him?"

"Yes, Chi thanked him," Chi said.

Hideki sat in front of his tv, turned it on, and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Hideki, what is that paper you are looking at?" Chi asked.

"It's a lottery ticket," Hideki said staring at the tv.

"Lottery ticket? Chi does not understand," Chi said confused.

"Oh, well a lottery ticket is something you buy at a store that has numbers on it, and then later on tv some people come on and say the winning numbers, and if the numbers they say are on your ticket, you win money."

"Money, Hideki can buy things with money," Chi said.

"Yeah I can."

"Chi hopes you win,"Chi said.

"Me too!" Plum said happily.

"I hope I do too, but so many people play the lottery that it's almost impossible to win."

Hideki stared at the tv quietly, and Chi mimicked him. Plum sat on Chi's shoulder also watching intently.

"Hello everyone," said a man on the tv, "It's my pleasure to present the lottery winning numbers. These are our lucky winners today!"

Hideki leaned in closer to the tv, paying close attention to it not moving his eyes away.

"The numbers are," began the man on tv, "7....6....8....4....2...."

"Come on, come on," Hideki said his eyes still fixed on the tv, "one more..."

"And the last number is...9. Congradulations to the winner!"

Hideki turned the tv off and just sat there in a daze still staring at the tv.

"Did Hideki win, or lose?" Chi asked.

"Hideki...Hideki, WON!" He yelled jumping up and pumping his arms.

"Yeah!" Plum yelled spinning around.

"Hideki won, Chi is happy," Chi said

Hideki wasn't listening, all he heard was his voice inside of his head screaming 'Motosuwa, you lucky bastard!'

"Hooray for scary master!" Plum yelled still spining.

"Where is the money Hideki won?" Chi asked.

"Oh, my money. It's at the store where I bought the lottery ticket. I'd better go get it." Hideki said getting his coat. "I'll be back!" Hideki walked out the door, and headed over to Shimbo's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shimbo turned on his tv and just stared at it. So many channels, and yet nothing to watch. The only interesting thing on was an infomercial about knives. Simbo sighed and got up to go get a book to read. As soon as he sat back down there was a knock on his door.

"I'm coming!" Shimbo said getting up.

He walked to the door and opened it up to find Hideki looking very happy.

"Yeah?" Shimbo asked.

"Guess what just happened," Hideki said.

"Chi broke," Shimbo said.

"No."

"You're tv broke."

"Nope."

"You..."

"Let me just tell you," Hideki blurted out, "I won the lottery!"

"....." Shimbo just stood there staring at him. "Ha ha ha! That's a good one! You actually had me thinking for a second that you really won the lottery."

"I did really win the lottery!"

"You really did?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! That's like a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Shimbo yelled.

"I know! I'm going out now to pick up my money!"

"Well, why don't I buy us some drinks at the new pub after you get your money to celebrate?" Shimbo suggested.

"Um...ok, that sounds good."

"Great, let me go get my jacket and then we can go."

Shimbo went and got his jacket and was out the door quickly. The two headed down the block to the store where Hideki bought the ticket. After a minute of congradulations from some of the workers at the store, Hideki got his money and him and Shimbo were off to the pub.

The pub was a nice little bar with friendly people working there.

"Whoo yeah! Time to celebrate Motosuwa!" Shimbo yelled patting Hideki hard on the back.

The two of them grabed a seat at the counter and started off by ordering a couple of drinks. But the couple of celebration drinks soon turned into a truckload, and soon Hideki and Shimbo were just a couple of drunk babling idiots at the bar.

"So Motosuwa!" Shimbo yelled, "what're you gonna buy wit de mony you won?"

"I dunno, but I'm gonna get sumthin useful," Hideki said.

"Sumthin useful?" said another drunken guy at the counter, "You know what's the most useful thing out ther?"

"Nah...what is it?" Hideki asked.

"A persocom!" The man yelled.

"A persocom?" Hideki asked, "That sounds cool! I should go get one!"

Hideki got up from his chair, almost falling and started to walk out of the bar with Shimbo following him. They both walked really far until they reached a persocom store.

"Can I help you?" asked the salesclerk when they walked in.

"Yep sir you can!" Shimbo said. "My buddy Motosuwa here wants to buy a persocom!"

"Well you came to the right place sir!" The salesclerk said. "Um...are you feeling ok?"

Hideki and Shimbo's faces were flushed from all the drinks they had.

"Us? We're in the best damn shape of our lives...Hikaru!" Hideki said looking at the nametag on the salesclerk's shirt.

"Ok...well I'm sure we can find a persocom that you want here," Hikaru said.

She showed them all the persocoms in the store, and Hideki finally selected one he liked. It had short wavey hair and long ears that stuck out, the persocom was on sale too. Hideki then bought some software for it, and then passed out in the store.

-End-

**Wow, I made it to 4 pages, cool! I have no idea how the lottery works, so if something seems a bit off to you, that's why. Please read and review, I accept all reviews!**


	2. The Name Game

**Well I'm back for the 2nd chapter. I'll try to be more descriptive in this one, but I'm not sure if I can get all that descriptive...but I'll try. Oh, and about Plum and Sumomou (I think that's how you spell it) they're the same persocom. In the show her name was changed, but in the graphic novel, her name in Plum.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, so you can't sue me!**

Chapter 2-The Name Game

Hideki woke up with a pounding headache, he was getting a massive hang over from last night. Thing was, he couldn't quite remember what he did.

"God! My head!" Hideki said rubbing it, even though he knew that wasn't going to help.

"Is Hideki ok?" Chi asked staring right into his face.

"Whoa! Chi, could you please back away a little bit for a second?" Hideki said still clinging to his head.

"Hideki...does not want Chi around him?" Chi asked with a depressed look on her face.

"Hm? No, of course not! I just had a few too many drinks last night and I'm having a massive hang over."

"A hang over? Like this?" Chi stood up and bent down.

"Ah, no not like that!" Hideki said waving his arms in the air. "A hang over is when your head hurts really bad, and you feel nauseous after having a lot of alcohol."

"Nauseous?" Chi asked.

"Where you feel like you're gonna throw up." Hideki explained.

"Throw up? Chi does not understand."

"Ah...well...throwing up is like..." Hideki started not wanting to go into detail, or he might make himself sicker.

"Morning! Time for morning exercises!" Plum yelled pulling out her whistle.

"Oh god Plum! Not now!" Hideki yelled.

Plum started to blow her whistle and do the basic aerobic exercises. Hideki covered his head and moaned a bit, his migraine was starting to feel worse. He lifted his head up and noticed that there was another persocom sitting behind Plum.

"What's that?" Hideki asked.

"My old master brought that in when he dragged you in here last night," Plum said.

"Huh?" Suddenly Hideki remembered that he had won the lottery yesterday. "My money!" Hideki searched through his pockets, but couldn't find it. "Oh no! I must have blown it on that persocom!" Hideki thought he was going to cry. All that money that he could have used to pay off his bills, gone!

"Who is that?" Chi asked Hideki.

"I don't know!" He got up and walked over to the new persocom and decided to turn her on. "Ok, so where's the on switch?" Hideki looked around until he found it on the back of her head, it was covered by her short hair.

Hideki pushed the switch, and immediately the persocom opened its eyes and faced Hideki.

"Konichiwa! What's your name?" She asked.

**For those of you who read up to book 4 in the series, this should sound familiar**

"Huh? My name?" Hideki stared at the new persocom that smiled so brightly at him. "I'm Hideki."

"Hideki," the persocom repeated. "What's your password?"

"My password?" Hideki thought for a second. "Chobits," he finally said. Sure he had given that password to Plum, but he didn't want to think on the password too hard, thinking was hurting his head. "What should I name you?"

"It's time for Hideki to go to school!" Plum yelled.

Hideki checked his watch and gasped, "I'm gonna be late!" He grabbed his book bag and headed towards the door wearing the same clothes he wore last night. "Don't forget to go to work Chi!" He yelled as he closed the door behind him.

"Chi needs to go to work now," Chi said walking towards the door.

She looked back at Plum who was waving enthusiastically at her and the new persocom who just stared blankly at her. Chi walked out the door closing it behind her.

Hideki walked out of the school completely zoning out. He didn't understand anything Miss Shimizu had said. He decided to get some help from Shimbo later. Hideki had thought a lot about that new persocom he bought, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he saw it somewhere before. He shook his head and thought about something else. Today he would be able to pick up Chi on the way home. Hideki walked up to the doors of Chiroru Bakery and opened up the doors making the bell above the door ring.

"Hello Hideki!" Manager Ueda said, "are you here to pick up Chi?"

"Yes," Hideki said.

The employees only door cracked open a little bit, then Chi burst out of it and ran over to Hideki. "Hideki! Hideki!" Chi called. Chi threw her arms around Hideki when she reached him. "Hideki came to walk Chi home from work!"

"Yeah," Hideki said.

"Oh Hideki," Manager Ueda said, "did you hear that somebody won the lottery from around this area?"

"Oh, yeah. That was me."

"Really?! Wow you're so lucky! What do you plan to do with the money?"

"Well, I already spent it all...on accident."

"What did you buy?"

"A persocom, and a lot of drinks."

"A new persocom? What does it look like?"

"She has short hair, she's a red head, her ears stick out, and they're white, and her eyes are amber."

**Ok, this persocom I just described is from the Chobits series, but I have no idea what color any of her is, I've only read the graphic novels, so the colors of her hair and eyes might be off. Sorry!**

"Wow, she sounds cute, you should bring her by here sometime," Manager Ueda said smiling.

"Ok, I'll try. I just can't shake the feeling though that I've seen her before."

"Don't think too hard on it! Have a nice day!"

"Thanks!"

Hideki and Chi walked out of the bakery and headed for home.

"Is something wrong Hideki?" Chi asked noticing Hideki looking very serious.

"Huh? No, not at all! I'm just thinking about what to name the new persocom."

Chi didn't say anything after that, she just stared at Hideki. Hideki finally thought of a name when they reached the door to his apartment. Hideki opened the door, and was jumped on by Plum.

"Welcome home! Welcome home!" Plum kept chanting that until Hideki finally pulled her off of him.

Hideki got up and walked over to the new persocom that sat in the middle of the room staring blankly out the window. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to face him.

"I've finally thought of a name for you," Hideki said.

The persocom just stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"It took me all day, but I finally decided to call you Yui."

"Yui," she repeated. She smiled and repeated her name again.

"Glad you like it," Hideki said.

Chi was still standing at the front door not saying a word, just staring at Hideki and Yui.

"Yui," Chi whispered to herself.

**Ok! I tried my hardest to be a little more descriptive...not sure if I succeeded, but I tried! And please, please, please review!!!!**


	3. Sufaced Memories

**Yahoo! I finally got around to updating this! It took me long enough! Well, I don't have anything interesting to talk about...so I guess I'll just go to the disclaimer...I feel boring.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own it, so don't sue me!**

Chapter 3- Surfaced Memories 

Chi got ready for work, putting on an outfit that she felt like wearing. Hideki was in the kitchen trying brush his teeth and his hair at the same time, but it wasn't working very well. Yui was playing with Plum, watching her dance around. Yui was wearing some new clothes that Hideki had bought when he was drunk. She woar a pretty light blue dress that went to her knees with puffy sleaves, and a small bow in the front.

"Chi," Hideki said after spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth.

Chi looked over at Hideki.

"Today, could you bring Yui with you to work?" Hideki asked.

Chi nodded, "Is Yui getting a job at the bakery too?"

"Well, Manager Ueda asked to see her so I thought that now would be a good time to bring her over. And who knows, he could use another helping hand there."

"Chi will take Yui with her to work," Chi said.

"Great, thanks Chi," Hideki said putting on his jacket.

Chi looked over at Yui, and Yui looked at Chi. Hideki picked up his bookbag and signaled Chi to hurry up. She got up off the ground, and Yui got up as well.

"Let's get going," Hideki said opening up the door.

Chi and Yui followed Hideki out the door. They walked down the stairs of the apartment and stepped outside. Ms Hibiya was sweeping up the sidewalk again.

"Hello Hideki," She said turning around.

"Hi Ms Hibiya," Hideki said walking towards her.

"Hello Chi...who's this?" Ms Hibiya looked over at Yui.

"Oh, that's Yui," Hideki said.

"Well, hello Yui," Ms Hibiya said smiling sweetly.

"Hello," Yui said bowing a little.

"Oh, she's so nice. When did you get her?" Ms Hibiya asked.

"I got her a couple days ago."

"How nice. Have a nice day you all," Ms. Hibiya said starting to sweep again.

Hideki, Chi, and Yui started to walk off again. The walk was unusually quiet as the three of them walked together. Finally they reached Chiroru Bakery. Hideki opened up the door, and the bell above it rang sweetly signaling their arrival. Chi was standing beside Hideki, and since the doorway wasn't big enough for all three of them, Yui stood behind Hideki.

"Good morning Hideki," Manager Ueda said walking over to him.

"Hi, I walked Chi over here for work," Hideki said as Chi walked to the back to put on her uniform.

"So how are you today?" Manager Ueda asked.

"I'm doing fine. Oh, I brought over the new persocom I bought the other day."

"Oh really? Where is she?"

"Right behind me," Hideki said stepping to the side so that Yui was revealed.

Manager Ueda's smile slowly faded as he looked at the persocom. Hideki stared at Manager Ueda, he looked so sad, and surprised at the same time.

"Where did you get this persocom?" Manager Ueda asked.

"To be honest, I don't remember. I was drunk when I bought her."

Manager Ueda never moved his eyes from Yui.

"She...looks just like...Yumi," Manager Ueda said.

"Yumi?"

"You remember when I told you about my wife, my persocom wife?"

"Aha! I thought she looked familiar!" Hideki yelled triumphantly. "I can't believe that I didn't notice her before. Yumi showed me the videotape of your wedding."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I also saw the videotape of when she got hit by the car...whoops! I probably shouldn't have brought that up!" Hideki said noticing Manager Ueda's saddening expression.

"It's ok. I'm just surprised."

"Man, I probably shouldn't have brought her over then. And a job is definantly out of the question, but that's ok!"

"You wanted to get her a job?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting her a job, but since she looks like your wife-"

"No, that's ok. Of course I can get her a job, I could always use another helping hand."

"Great! I've got to go now!" Hideki said looking at his watch, "oh crap! I'm late!"

Hideki bolted out of the door and down the street.

"So Yui," Manager Ueda said turning to her, "Today you watch Chi and see what she does. You can start work tomorrow, by then I should have a new uniform for you."

"Ok," Yui said finding a chair to sit in.

"Yui, will work here with Chi?" Chi whispered to herself as she opened up the employees only door.

**Alright, that's it, please review! Tell me you love it, hate it, were board by it, TELL ME!**


	4. Yumi and Yui Meet

A/N: Ok, I'm now updating. It take me forever to update this one, but I try...Well, kind of. Well, enjoy this!

Oh, and as a P.S. note for those of you who don't know who the persocom Yumi is, she is the wife of Manager Ueda. She was hit by a car though and broke. Yumi, the human, is in love with Manager Ueda, but was devastated when she found out about his deceased wife being a persocom with her name. Manager Ueda confessed his love to Yumi and she didn't worry about his wife after that. Yui, is a model that looks exactly like Manager Ueda's deceased wife, so that should bring some drama.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, so you can't sue me! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Don't you feel bad now?

Chapter 4-Yumi and Yui Meet

The next morning Yui and Chi walked off to work together in silence. Chi still couldn't think of anything to talk about with Yui, and Yui never said a word to Chi. Today Manager Ueda was supposed to bring in a uniform for Yui to wear. This would be the first real day of work.

They arrived at the entrance to Chiroru's Bakery and opened the door signaling the bell above it to chime merrily. Manager Ueda looked up at the two persocoms from the counter and smiled as best he could. Seeing Yui jerked his heart a bit.

"Morning Chi, Yui," He said.

"Morning Manager!" Chi said brightly. "Chi will get to work right away!"

After saying that Chi ran into the employees only door to get dressed. Yui stood in the doorway starring at Manager Ueda. He felt a little uncomfortable having her stare at him with those eyes.

"Well, Yui, I made that uniform for you," Manager Ueda said.

"Uniform, that is what I will wear when I'm working," Yui said.

"Yes, It's in the back where Chi went. You'll see it sitting on the chair by the door. So go get dressed and come back out here, and I'll tell you what you need to do."

"Ok, I'll go get dressed," Yui said walking to the door.

She opened the door and found the chair with her uniform on it. It resembled Chi's uniform, except it had a cute little hat and the sleeves were puffy at the top, with longer parts extending to her wrists. Yui walked out into the shop and tapped Manager Ueda on the shoulder. He turned to face her.

"I'm dressed now, what next?" Yui asked.

"Well, I need you to go by the door, open it when customers come, and greet them as they come in, for right now," Manager Ueda pointed over to the door.

Yui nodded and walked to where he pointed. "Here?"

"Yes, and say something like 'Welcome to Chiroru' or simply 'Hello, welcome'."

"Ok," Yui stood by the door and smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi walked down the street whistling happily. Today she decided that she was going to buy something at Chiroru Bakery. She also wanted to see Manager Ueda, and maybe help around, if only a little. She walked over to the front of the bakery and starred at the persocom opening the door for her.

"Welcome to Chiroru Bakery!" the persocom said with a smile.

Yumi continued to stare at the familiar persocom in front of her. She knew that persocom, it was the same model she saw in the wedding video of Manager Ueda. Questions began to fill her head. 'Why does Manager Ueda have this persocom working here? Did he buy it? Why does it look like the one he once owned?'

Yumi's eyes began to fill with tears, but she tried to hold them back. She didn't want to cry over this, but **why** did Manager Ueda get **this** persocom to work here? She backed away from the smiling persocom and ran off.

Yui watched as Yumi ran away from her confused.

"Chi?" Yui asked.

Chi looked over at Yui.

"Why did that girl run away? Did I scare her?" Yui looked at Chi hoping for an answer.

"Chi doesn't know."

"Oh," Yui shut the door and backed away a little bit.

Manager Ueda stepped out from the Employees Only door. "I thought I heard you open the door, did somebody come here?"

"Yes, but she ran off. I think I scared her away." Yui said.

"You didn't scare her Yui, she probably just forgot something," Manager Ueda said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Yui smiled up him, and her nervously looked away. "Well, Hideki should be coming soon, so you two should get dressed."

"Hideki! Hideki!" Chi ran into the Employees Only door to get her normal clothes on, and Yui walked in behind her.

As if on cue, Hideki came in through the doors. "Hello!"

Manager Ueda turned to him and smiled, "Hello Hideki, Chi and Yui just went to change, they should be out soon."

"Great," Hideki said.

Within minutes Chi and Yui were dressed and ready to go. Chi ran out of the doors and tackled Hideki, while Yui just walked over.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Manager Ueda ran into the backroom, then came out with two envelopes in his hands. "Here's your paychecks." He handed one to Chi and one to Yui. "Have a nice day!" He waved as the three of them walked out and around the corner.

"What do I do with this?" Yui asked holding up her envelope.

"That's your paycheck, it has money in it. Buy whatever you want with it," Hideki said.

Yui walked quietly for a second computing in her head what to do. "Hideki should take this money!" Yui said handing the envelope to him.

"What? No, no! I can't take this, it's your money, you buy what you want do what you want with it."

"I want you to have this money, you need it," Yui said.

This went on for the whole walk to the apartment. Hideki finally gave in and took the money from Yui. Yui was happy with her small victory. Hideki fumbled with the keys to the apartment for a second, then found the right one and opened the door. Immediately Hideki was tackled by Plum.

"Welcome home!" she sang.

Hideki pulled Plum off his face and carried her into the house. Chi went and sat down and starred at her envelope. She didn't want to keep hers when Yui gave hers to Hideki. She got up and walked over to Hideki, who was throwing his bookbag on the ground and reclining on the floor. Chi hovered over him until he said something.

"Chi? What is it?"

"Chi wants Hideki to have her money," She said putting the envelope on Hideki's stomach.

"No Chi, we had this talk already," Hideki said sitting up. "I want you to keep this money and buy something you want."

"But Chi doesn't want to keep hers when Yui gave hers up to Hideki," Chi said.

"Don't worry about that, I didn't want hers either, I'm going to find some way to give it back to her."

"But-"

"No," Hideki put a finger, "I don't want to take it, please keep it Chi."

Defeated, Chi took back the envelope. She then decided that with her money she was going to buy something really great for Hideki. She would buy something that Yui could not.

A/n: Ok, so how was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Well please Review! I need some! TTFN!


	5. Tears and Ramen

A/N: Well, hello! I'm trying to update all my stories today, after a long, long, long wait! SO, here ya go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it! Never have, never will!

Chapter 5  
Tears and Ramen

Yumi still had tears in her eyes as she walked away from the Chiroru Bakery. It felt like a disavow. All the questions she had felt like they were going to explode out of her. She wiped her eyes and thought to herself 'I'm not going to let this happen again. I suppose that he really loved that persocom too much to let her go. Loved her more than…me.' Yumi nodded to herself in agreement. 'Yeah, no more of this. I will not cry!'

00000000000000000000000000000000

Today, Hideki needed to go shopping for some more food. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough money to buy something with real substance. So, ramen noodles it is! He, Yui and Chi walked into the convenience store, and headed towards where the ramen would be. This was the first time Yui had ever been in a convenience store, so she was very curious.

She looked at everything with a certain kind of wonder. There were sections full of toys and stuffed animals. She liked the stuffed animals, they were cute and cuddly, though she really couldn't feel how soft they were. Chi stayed close to Hideki, always on the lookout for something she could buy for him.

When Hideki stopped in front of the ramen and started to pick up a few packages, Chi knew what she would buy for him.

"Let Chi buy those for you," Chi said taking out her money envelope.

"Oh no Chi, that money is for you to do something with," Hideki said grabbing another package.

"But Chi only wants to buy something for Hideki. Chi wants to make Hideki happy."

Hideki looked down at Chi who had a pleading expression on her face. She really wanted to buy something for him.

Hideki smiled at her, "Ok, if that's what you really want to buy, then I guess you can."

Chi made a big smile and offered to carry some of the ramen for him. Hideki gave her a few packages, then realized that Yui wasn't with them.

"Where's Yui?" Hideki asked.

Chi shook her head showing that she didn't know. Hideki walked through all the aisles with Chi following closely behind him. He found Yui in an aisle filled with costumes and toys. She seemed content just looking at all the many things. Hideki went over to her and touched her shoulder.

"It's time to go, let's check out," Hideki said.

"Ok," Yui said. She followed Hideki and Chi to the counter where Chi happily bought all the ramen for Hideki.

They walked back to the apartment, when the door was opened Plum ran up to them dancing and singing, "Welcome home! Welcome Back! Welcome to your humble shack!" (That came from one of the Chobits mangas. It's such a cute song for her to sing!)

"Hello Plum," Hideki said walking to the counter to put the bags of ramen down.

Yui and Chi followed shutting the door behind them.

"You have two messages!" Plum announced loudly. "Would you like me to play them back?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." Hideki held out his hand and Plum jumped onto it.

"First message!" Plum's voice changed to the person who left the message. The wavering voice of Yumi came on. "Hideki…it's Yumi…um, I was just wondering if…well, you're such a nice guy, and you've helped me before in a situation like this…and since Chi works there…I was just wondering, if you'd know…um, bye." Plum's normal voice came back to her, end of first message! Second message!" Plum's voice changed to match Ueda's, "Hello Hideki. Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you had talked to Yumi today, and if she mentioned anything about today. Do you know what's troubling her? Well, I know this really doesn't concern you, but I just thought you might know what was wrong. Well, goodbye." Plum's normal cheery voice returned to her, "end of last message!"

Hideki lowered his hand to the ground and allowed Plum to jump off. "I wonder what's wrong with Yumi." Hideki pondered. "Something happened between her and Ueda again?" He questioned himself. "Yumi's voice sounded so sad, so did manager Ueda's."

Plum's voice spoke up again, "You have only 5 minutes until classes begin! Racers to your mark get set and GO!"

"What!" Hideki ran over to the clock, his mouth agape. "Oh my gosh! I can't get there in 5 minutes!" Hideki grabbed his book bag and grabbed a few stray books from the ground and bolted out of the apartment.

Yui and Chi watched Hideki leave and just sat there. Yui looked at Chi and smiled, "What should we do now?"

Chi shrugged. Plum jumped onto Yui's shoulder. "Let's play a game!" Plum jumped down and instructed Chi and Yui to stand up! "Ok! Plum says stand on one foot!"

0000000000000000000000000

After classes were over, Hideki walked towards the apartment to get ready for work. He'd be able to talk to Yumi there, then after that he'd be able to answer Ueda's questions. With his plan set he unlocked the door to the apartment to find Plum, Yui, and Chi on one foot spinning around with one hand on their head.

"What are all you doing?" Hideki asked confused.

"Playing a game," The three of them said together.

"Oh, ok." Hideki was still slightly confused, but he just ignored it and put his book bag down by the table. He decided he was going to eat first, then go to work, since he had some time. He went and took out some ramen and heated it up in the microwave, then he went to the table and sat and ate while watching the three persocoms play the game. They sat down stood up and did all sorts of crazy things.

"Plum says stick out your tongue!" She demonstrated and the other two copied. "Now shut one eye!" Both Yui and Chi shut their eye. "Sorry! I didn't say 'Plum says!' Nobody wins!" Yui and Chi were both confused, and Plum danced around the room in victory.

Hideki finished his ramen and put his dishes in the sink. "I'll be going to work now," he said, "so you three be good and don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

Chi and Yui nodded while Plum yelled out an energetic "Okie-Dokie!"

Hideki left the apartment and headed towards work. When he arrived he put on his uniform and looked around for Yumi, but she was nowhere to be seen. He went over to the manager and asked him if he saw Yumi, but he replied that he hadn't seen her since this morning. 'I wonder where Yumi could be,' Hideki wondered to himself.

A/N: Kind of an abrupt ending, but I can't think of anything else to write for this chapter! Well please review, and thanks to **Lady Yunalesca88, SweetazKande, Angel Sunami, BloodAngel, Jazz7, InuYashaphr33k, Zeiyuki, luvfaytdestini,** and **Ame no Majo** for reviewing the last chapter!


End file.
